Pride and Prejudice
by Miradipity
Summary: How hurts loving your bestfriend?


Rose Weasley was sitting on her bed and watching some muggle shows. It was cold outside and snowing. She decided to stay at home and watching TV with a bowl of popcorn. Then felt like she was at Hogwarts and all friends was with her. She smiled a bit then heard a strange voice from the downstairs. She knew who is it. Her smile was shoot up. "Scorpius! Come here" said but then heard a voice like someone is toppling to something

Then Scorpius came up the stairs only to knock a vase over. Rose would have his ass for breaking it. He wandlessly cleaned up the mess before going into her room, "Yes Rosie?" he said innocently.

"I think I heard a voice. Are you okey?" said with a confused face

Scorpius looked down at his feet, "Well I may or may not have muttered some profanities as I stumbled and broke that vase in the hall."

"Oh Scorpius, be careful please. The vase is not important but you." rolled her eyes and added "If you wanna watch movie, sit down"

Scorpius smirked at his flat mate and plopped down on her bed, making some popcorn pop out of her bowl and all over her.

"It's pride and prejudice. A muggle movie but so romantic. Sparks fly when spirited Elizabeth Bennet meets single, rich, and proud Mr. Darcy. But Mr. Darcy reluctantly finds himself falling in love with a woman beneath his class. " then sighed

Scorpius just shook his head, "You're such a hopeless romantic. Instead of watching movies about falling love, why don't you go fall in love?"

She rolled her eyes and cherish dearly to him "Who said i'm not in love"

Scorpius just smirked and moved to sit next to her, "If you were in love, you would be spending time with him. Not watching movies and eating popcorn." he said as he picked a piece up and popped it into his mouth.

She did not to sleep a wink when looking him her anger was burning inside of her. Bited her tongue. She didn't wanna say anything about this to him just turned to other side and clasp her hands

Scorpius sighed, "What did I say Rosie?" he asked softly. "I'm sorry. Please turn back over and watch the movie with me."

She knew this wasn't a tale. He will never love her like she did. But couldn't hindered her feelings. "Nothing, nothing. Okey, let's watch then" hided the tear that falling her eyes behind hair. Then turned to him and pushed the button of play

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry. Don't cry," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry Rosie."

When he said like that, she let her out. The tears was falling from her eyes to his arms. How can she get rid of this feelings? How can she forget to love him?

Scorpius kissed her hair lightly, "What's wrong Rosie?" he asked softly and worriedly.

"Sc-Scorpius i-i think i did something. I couldn't protest against my feelings. I'm so sorry. I really am, trust me please" then hold his hands "I know you will never forget me for this"

Scorpius frowned and looked into her eyes, "Rosie, tell me what's wrong?"

"I think i'm fall in love with you. I wish i didn't but how can i protest against this? It's a feeling that i couldn't hinder." She started to look somewhere except Scorpius. "Yeah, i know we'll never be a couple. And i know you never loved me like that. But i'm really sorry for this" tears was still falling in her cheeks

Scorpius' face relaxed and he sighed in relief. He thought she had actually done something terrible. He pulled her closer and tilted her chin up meeting her eyes, "Rose Weasley, would you be so surprised to find out that I love you too?" he asked softly as he caressed her cheek with his fingers.

She raised her head and looked his eyes. Did she really heard true? Is he loving her too? "I-I-... What?" said with a confused face "Did you really said that? Or am i imagined that?"

Scorpius chuckled and shook his head, "I'm in love with my best friend," he said softly before placing an even softer kiss to her lips.

She felt many feelings in her body. First; shocked, second; happiness, third; crying and then the love covered all her body. It was like a old magic that she never find out. Then started to kiss his lips like in a dream

After a moment, Scorpius pulled away and put his forehead against hers, "i've wanted to do that since I met you in our first year," he whispered to her.

She felt the shaking all over the body. His lips, worlds did that to her. "I don't know when i fall in love with you but now, i'm feeling like this love is too old. As much as old that we never born. Maybe our fate is connected to each other"

He leaned his face to hers and murmured "Maybe, who knows"


End file.
